rot_mulligangamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
There are several factions within the world. Most revolve around religious factions, however there are various merchant and artisan guilds that span the continents of the world. Religious Factions Peteranism The Knights of St. Micheal The Knights of St. Micheal are reminiscent of the real world Swiss Guard. They are the Body of protection for the Holy Seer, and they travel with him whenever he ventures into the various other kingdoms to help spread the word. The population of the swiss guard is always male, and always human. Fighting experience and piety to the true religion is requirement for consideration, so arguably this order is institutionalized paladin and cleric classes, even if that's not who they conscripted at first. The Inquisition of the Holy Seer No matter the nationalistic name given to the Inquisition, Iberian, Aus, Frankish, they are all overseen through this department of the Office of the Holy See. Headed by the Council of Archbishops, one from each region of Peteranism, the Inquisitions goals and methods are judged and adjusted by the august body. Paulism Brothers of the Cross This faction is headquartered in the Empire of the Hun, and serves to protect Chrisendom against the Peteran Church. The brotherhood of ministers smuggle people from the boarder areas with Peteran Countries, saving the converts from a grueling end at the hands of the Inquisition. Norse Gungir Gungir is a holy order set forth by Odin to protect the realms of Midgard that worship and serve Odin and his family from those that do not. Species is not a prerequisite of joining the order, but generally they are only Dwarf or Human, and Generally always Paladin or Cleric. Applicants are expected to be faithful to Odin, and all of the AEsir. Clerics and Paladins that worship Loki, or Hel for instance are barred from the order, and generally would not survive the attempt to join. Nari In response to the formation of the Gungnir, the followers of Loki decided to form their own order, calling it Nari based on the son of their patron. The Order is usually populated again with Dwarves and Humans, filling roles like Paladins, Clerics, Rouges, Bards and other classes. GruumshRa Yurtrubis This ancient sect of Orcs has been the hereditery protectors of the boarders of GruumshRa since it's inception. Whereas it's typical to see orcs along the boarder patrolling, the Yutrubis are the fearsome orc that done the Jackle Head to hunt their prey along the desert Sands. Occupational Factions Occupational Factions abound in the World, and most are stylized very similarly to the Religious Orders. Brothers of this, Knights of that, etc. However, there are a group of widespread secular guilds that transcend the political boarders in their influence. Der Koopman "To the rigging lads, there be profit to be made!" The Koopman are a guild of merchants hailing from occupied Belgium. They are effectively the East India Trading Company of the day, their stamp belonging on any goods coming in or out of the Baltic or Mediterranean. Les Artisans "The pillars of heaven were built by artisans" Les Artisians are the main merchants guild throughout the continent. If it's built, it's stamped with their approval, and contracted to their approved artisans. It's headed by Jean Calloles in Paris, with representatives in any moderate sized town in a region. Pastores "Lead them, guide them, keep them to the faith" The Pastores is an overall guild outside of the bounds of religious institutions. Ministers, Preists, Monks, Decons, Paladins, Clerics, even some Shamans are members of this guild, which offers it's protection and resources to any man of the cloth, despite the regions feelings towards them. Generally the populous mistrusts the houses of this guild, so regularly they are not announced with any real fanfare. Lleider "in unum, sed omnes isti." The Lleider are a mongrel pack of salty sortited individuals, whom all look out for each other, while looking for a way to stab each other in the back for profit. For a theif or rouge, the guild offers sanctuary from the laws, but not perhaps from them. Expecting a cut of any financial naredowell, they regularly press anyone accused of theivery for a tithe of sorts to keep them out of the laws hands. Those that refuse may find themselves collared, having been caught by the jailer's loose pocket change. Class Factions For some of the classes in the campaign, there are orders specifically geared towards the classes. Generally these are the magic using classes, specifically, those who, unlike clerics and paladins, cannot attribute their power to divine intervention. The Travelling Note This is the guild of the bards. Friendly, outgoing, and always willing to preform and entertain for a price, they are generally well recieved by the populous of towns and cities that the Travelling Note makes a stead in. However, the ruling classes, and religious orders sometimes view them with disdain. The Celestial Script This is the school or guild of the Warlocks, those who have gained their power through pacts with otherworldly beings. Magical Items, herbs, and other ingredients are kept in supply, but meticulously well hidden. You won't just find a stead of the celestial script without knowing how to look for them in a town or villiage. The Blue Cap This is the school of the Wizards and Sorcerers. Wealths of knowledge and training arenas to test your mettle are abound in the houses of this order. Generally hidden as a large herbalist emporium, or a simple apothecary with a large underground structure beneath the shop. The Alcove This is the School of Druids. Generally there isn't much of a building or any sort of recognizable structure involved with the houses of the Alcove. Druids know a good spot to learn of nature, and generally have similar ideas of what that is. Mettings are held in groves, orchards, and forests, and generally involve reflection and celebration in regards to their ideals. The Long Bow One of the most common of houses found all over the continent, the Long Bow is a home to Fighters, Paladins, Monks, and Rangers. Anyone that could be a warrior and give a good fight is welcome in the Taverns of the Long Bow. Trade in skins, tools, and weapons is commonplace, as are drunken brawls amongst the warriors whenever it suits them. Locals are wary of going to Long Bow taverns, but dare not say anything against thier shenannigans, because these are the same men and women that would be on the front line if something threatened the villiage or town.